Talk:Locations (Nightfall)
We now know that "Monolith" is Fahranur, and "Bayou" the outpost upon finishing the mission (Blacktide Den? That area is unfogged on the convention screenshots.). The screenshots of the cinematic from the Games Convention report are consistent with this. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:53, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Yep, Bayou is Blacktide Den, it has the same bridge and three boats as one of Wolfgaming.net's Bayou screenshot. -- Gordon Ecker 03:49, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Cyclone Palace What exactly is the Cyclone Palace, and where it is? I don't recall seeing a Cyclone Palace on my map? Nalee Everborn 21:45, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :It's the large building in the southeast corner of Mehtani Keys. It's named in a quest (The Cyclone Palace), where you have to fight an army of Skales outside of it. You can't actually enter the palace though. -- Gordon Ecker 03:49, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Chinese map According to this map, which PanSola has been translating, there's another mission in Istan, which appears to be Consulate Docks, as well as an area with a unique rectangular symbol which I'm assuming is the Hero Arena. -- Gordon Ecker 18:00, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :The Consulate Docks location was briefly visible in the preview, as it was where the preview ended...with a cutscene, as appropriate to entering a mission location (à la Factions). Indeed, the key on the map indicates that the red diamond symbol is for an arena, and the label for the one on Istan says "Sunspear Arena". The kite-shaped symbol is a challenge mission, and there appears to be two of those on the mainland. :And hey, look, there's actually a translated name for "Island of Shehkah" (it was labelled "Chahbek Village" on the Chinese map for the preview - see the link to it on my userpage in the 'Map Work' section). :According to this full Chinese map, the 'Consulate' area was also mislabelled during the preview (I probably would have noticed this earlier if I had actually bothered to attempt to read the Chinese labels). It bore the name of the Challenge Mission that lies just across the channel on the mainland. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:37, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Correct names Replaced all the translated names with the correct names from the official english map. Veldrik 03:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) have fun people - it's up to you all to add the data for whats in the towns now :) nb: this is the spelling that is off the released map, ie the USA English spelling - although annoying as it is, its the spelling we are stuck with, so dont go changing it because they cant spell the world Honour :) Veldrik 03:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Naw, I think they meant 'Honur' (i.e. 'Ho-nur') as a proper noun, not the adjective. :) Perhaps you can also fill in the English names for the stuff in the timeline at History of Tyria using the lore in the manual? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:40, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Also names of some regions/outposts are different in-game than on the Map of Elona, which is included in Nightfall Collector's Edition. Did anyone else notice these differences: * Cemet'a'''ry of Dunahm -> Venta Cemet'e'ry * Barbarous '''Coast' -> Barbarous Shore * Floodplain of Mehnkelon -> The Floodplain of Mehnkelon * Gandara, T'he Moon Fortress -> Gandara, '''t'he Moon Fortress Maybe there are more differences later in the game. The first two are important, but would be nice if we keep the spelling of all of them as it is in-game. --Matrix 18:04, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Areas with uncertain regions Vehjin Mines was moved to Vabbi intentionallly. According to this map scan Vahjin Mines has exits to Jennur's Horde and Holdings of Chohkin, which are part of Vabbi, and Basalt Grotto, which could be part of either Vabbi or Desolation. Furthermore, the Vehjin Mines area has a river, grass and what appears to be trees. Chantry of Secrets, Wehhan Terraces, Yatendi Canyons and Bahdok Coverns could be part of either Kourna or Vabbi, although if they are part of Vabbi that would give Kourna only one town and two non-mission outposts. -- Gordon Ecker 23:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I've had the map since the 23rd - ie the hard copy. Its much clearer than the map scan. It depends up on the order. If the order is kourna, via Jennur's Horde to get to Desolation's basalt grotto, then the Vehjin Mines area will be accessed from the Basalt Grotto township. Until someone reaches it and finds how you enter the area, we cant tell. Jennur's Horde = mission; this may enable access to Grotto, which then enbables access to Vahjin. Depends on the order - colouration wise, it would be part of Vabbi, but if it is accessed through a desolation outpost only, then it is under desolation. ::Ok, I'll start filling it in with the Lore when I get a chance - didnt even know that was on this site :) :::I just did the lore a little while ago, I found a transcript of it on GWOnline. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'''kyrasantae]] 02:02, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Back to the subject of areas with uncertain regions, Colsulate Docks uses the Kournan loading screen and character selection background. -- Gordon Ecker 21:26, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Bahdok Caverns and Wehhan Terraces use the Kourna loading screen, while Yetindi Canyons and Chantry of Secrets use the Vabbi loading screen and Yahtendi Canyons has Vabbian chests. Interestingly, the Wehhan Terraces merchant sells both Kournan and Vabbian keys. -- Gordon Ecker 17:59, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::::::Inferring from the Moddock Cinematics, and Kuwame's dialogue, it appears to me that Wehhan Terraces is considered a part of Vabbi and the location should be changed to reflect so. We cannot go strictly by loading screens as the Consulate Docks uses the Kournan screen and not the Istani one, which would technically make it a part of Kourna and not Istan. HanokOdbrook 17:11, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Basalt Grotto and Vehjin Mines both use the Vabbi loading screen, and Gates of Desolation uses the Desolation loading screen. -- Gordon Ecker 07:09, 31 October 2006 (CST)